Hibernating for the winter
by Super Serial Ethereal
Summary: Nico thought that people were just joking when they told him to kiss Will goodbye. He didn't know that Will would be gone for WEEKS.


# Hibernating for the winter #

Nico stared quizzically at his boyfriend and the rest of the Apollo kids. He thought that it was a joke when someone said to kiss his boyfriend well, because he apparently wasn't going to see him until the spring, but when he got to the mess hall at the start of winter, he saw that no one from the Apollo cabin was eating breakfast. So after Nico finished his small portioned breakfast of few grapes, apples slices and a banana, he went to look in the infirmary. Looking around, he realised that this must've been the emptiest that the infirmary had ever looked, because when Nico got there, he noticed that he was the only one there, with not one Apollo kid in sight.

Nico began to get worried, what happened to the whole cabin? Everyone knew that torture would likely arrive to them if anyone dared prank them, so no one would. Since the Apollo cabin were medics, they had injection needles, meaning the could inject anyone with anything. And since at camp half-blood they had greek fire, it was extremely dangerous.

Nico began to wonder out of the infirmary sub consciously while his mind was in deep thoughts about what could have happened when the sun hit his eyes, giving him a sliver of warmth. He then noticed he left the infermary and went straight to the Apollo cabin. Nico had never been to the Apollo cabin before, and he didn't think he would've had to. He had only see the outside of the cabin and just that hurt his eyes. The cabin was bright hold and even had a glow of gold around it, practically blinding people. Nico found it ironic that the god of healing's cabin could blind people, however it wasn't very funny when walking towards it.

Nico opened the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. He looked at the walls that were covered in pictures of each of the campers in the cabin. Hanging from the ceiling were sturdy built hammocks that were rainbow, yellow or gold coloured. Each contained a child of Apollo except one. Will Solace had fell flat on his face, as if he had tried to get up and failed miserably, before going back to sleep. His arm was in the direction of the door, but his head was using it as a pillow instead.

Nico looked at Will, feeling the same skeletal butterflies resurrecting that he had the day he realised his feelings for Will. Nico scoffed quietly at that, then realised that no one would've heard him anyways. Nico leaned over Will and shook him gently. "Solace," he whispered. Will didn't even budge. So Nico shook him more violently. "Solace!" Nico realised that he was actually screaming into Will's ear.

Will groaned and looked at the boy who shook him awake. "Oh no." He muttered. Nico looked at him, slightly in fear. "Oh no" did not sound good. "What's 'oh no' Solace?" Nico asked, cautiously. Will just looked at him with apologising eyes.

"I knew this would happen. I wish I could change it, but everyone knows not to mess with fate." Will said, slightly louder, but still tiredly. Nico looked at Will, wondering what the Hades the guy was talking about. Was it a quest? A new great prophecy? Then Will sighed, and Nico thought he heard a bit of a dramatic flare in it.

"You don't understand, do you, Nico?" Will looked up at Nico, who was standing straight with worry and confusion. " It's the curse! The curse of being Apollo's children! We can be amazing and awesome in the summer, but when winter comes by, we're done for!" As if to emphasise that, he rolled onto his stomach and spreaded his arms out around him. "We're all just bodies clustered together in search for more heat. We're all dead weight, so you should go. Go fourth! Go on without me, Nico!" Will's head was already heading straight for the floor, and snoring before even his eyes had closed. Nico was no longer confused, but half annoyed and half amused. Will was being over dramatic, but Nico looked back at the rest of the cabin and concluded that the Apollo kids were as good as dead.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nico muttered to himself, but somehow Will heard him.

"Go Nico! Before the curse reaches you! Son of Hades, I will miss you!" And with that, he was fast asleep. Nico muttered to himself about curses, but left the cabin half smirking.

He didn't realise that he would have to wait for Will to come out of his deep slumber until the spring, and when he did, Nico tried to enter Will's dreams as much as possible.


End file.
